florriefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxies (song)
"Galaxies" is an unreleased song performed by Florrie. The song was included in her 2014 album sampler"Florrie - Album Sampler". Discogs.com. 2014. Retrieved from https://www.discogs.com/es/Florrie-Album-Sampler/release/9946653, hinting that it was intended to make the final cut for the 2014 version of her debut album; however, the project went ultimately shelved and the song went unreleased. The song has been performed live since 2012"Florrie - Galaxies - LIVE PARIS 2013". YouTube. October 1, 2013. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVhJZTcr_0w with variations in its structure"Florrie @ Paris - I Won't Say It's Over". YouTube. Oct 2, 2013. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0NAuB1yqag"Florrie - First Time". YouTube. September 17, 2012. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoQsTM_8kHk. An acoustic version of the song was performed by Florrie, which presented lyrical variations with the final mix"Coffee House Sessions - Florrie - Galaxies". YouTube. October 17, 2014. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3utuvkd-LA. "Galaxies" is not registered in BMI or ASCAP, and the writers for the song are currently unknown. Background and composition = See also: 2014 album sampler = In 2014, Florrie released her fourth extended play, Sirens"Sirens - EP by Florrie on Apple Music". UK iTunes Apple Music. April 25, 2014. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/sirens-ep/824942957, to "generate some buzz" before releasing her debut album, originally planned for a late-2014 release. After the release of "Little White Lies" as the first single off the album, an album sampler surfaced onto the internet, which included some of the songs that would make the final cut for the album, and "Galaxies" was listed among them as the track number 3. "Galaxies" is a pop track that runs at a moderately fast tempo of 120 beats per minute, set at a 4/4 time signature. It lasts for four minutes and sixteen seconds. The song features a structure of verse-bridge-hook-verse-bridge-hook-outro, somewhat different to the typical verse-hook-verse-hook-bridge-hook structure in pop music. Musically, it incorporates piano-based verses with a drastic shift on the hooks, presenting strong beats, hits, and drums at the choruses. Leak In mid-2016, after two years of circulating between few users, the song was leaked onto SoundCloud along with a lot of other songs, instrumentals, and demos. The instrumental version of the song leaked as well among these files. Demos "Galaxies" is rumoured to be the final version of a song that had different stages at different moments since its conception. A version of it was called "I Won't Say It's Over", which was performed live since 2012, and contained different lyrics and a drastic change in music"Florrie @ Paris - I Won't Say It's Over". YouTube. Oct 2, 2013. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0NAuB1yqag. There is no leaked studio version for it, but it is thought that no studio version exists for it. Its hook was reworked into the outro for "Galaxies". An earlier version of the song, also performed (fewer times) live since 2012, is titled "First Time""Florrie - First Time". YouTube. September 17, 2012. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoQsTM_8kHk. This version was more similar to "Galaxies", but still had differences in lyrics mainly. The later demo of "Galaxies", which seems to be the one included in the 2014 album sampler, remains unleaked to date. It lasts almost one minute less than the final version, which could indicate that it is whether "I Won't Say It's Over" or "First Time" in studio form, but these are only speculations. Versions * Final version — 4:16 * Demo version — 3:28 * Instrumental version — 4:16 Cross-references * "Now I know you're mine" is a lyric similar to "you'll always be mine", found in "Left Too Late". * "Upside down" directly references "Turn the World Upside Down". * "Out of my mind" is also mentioned in "Bounce (It's Hard to Move On)" as "out of mind". Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:2014 songs